1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a display method, a display apparatus, a motion analysis system, a motion analysis program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a technique in which a swing is imaged by using a plurality of cameras in order to check a swing of an exercise equipment, for example, a golf swing, and a captured image is processed by using a three-dimensional coordinate measurement system (for example, a direct linear transformation (DLT) method) (refer to JP-A-2009-5760). There is a technique in which an impact timing, that is, a ball hitting timing during a swing is detected by using a motion sensor, and then the swing is analyzed (refer to JP-A-2014-100341).
However, in the techniques disclosed in JP-A-2009-5760 and JP-A-2014-100341, it is difficult to objectively determine an attitude of the hands holding a golf club during a swing, for example, a swing related attitude such as “hands-up” or “hands-down”.